Bruises
by i am mi-chan
Summary: When a young boy gets bullied, who will save him? But can helping someone be the worst mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Minna here is another story. It's unplanned just as the first. But It's not a one-shot, I hope.**

* * *

><p>A little boy sat on a park bench all alone. He just moved to a new school last, and still didn't have friends. This would be a long school year. He spotted a group of boys, the one in front was a boy with long black hair to his waist, and bright red eyes, it was the one and only Katsarou Nori. As soon as the little boy saw him, he tried to run, but Katsarou caught up fast and slammed him to the ground.<p>

"Katsarou you meanie, what was that for!" yelled the little boy. Katsarou planted his foot firmly on the others back so he couldn't move. "Let me go."

"Hey boys look Shindou 's gonna cry" the other boys gathered around the brunette. " Does the rich boy need his mommy?" Katsarou asked in a mocking tone. " Boys let's show the baby how to be a man," then Shindou felt a sharp pain in his side. They were all kicking poor Shindou in the same spot. This was new to Shindou, last year in first grade they just teased him and gave him small scratches. But this was different. Am amazing way to start second grade, getting the crap beaten out of you.

After a while Katsarou and his gang got bored and left Shindou all alone at night in the park, with a huge bruise on his side. Somehow Shindou managed to get up and walk home, but every move he made sent searing pain through his sides. Once he got home he ran straight for his room, locking the door. He went straight to bed, not coming out, not even for dinner.

There was knock at his door "Takuto time for school" Shindou didn't get up, there was no way he was going back there. He started to tremble at the thought of Katsarou and what happened the other day. Since he didn't get up his mother decided to drag him out as usual. She gently put her hand on Shindou 's side shake him, but in return she got an agonized scream. "Takuto are you okay," she asked pulling his covers of him.

She found him trembling, holding his sides in. She lifted up his shirt revealing the huge bruise. " Oh Takuto what happened?"

"Nothing," he quickly answered. She kept insisting upon what happened, but couldn't get him to speak. None the less he still went to school.

Thing went like this for a month. Get beat p by Katsarou and his friends every day after school. Get bruises, walk it of. Next day mom asks what happens, don't tell. Then go to school and start over.

But that all changed when a new kid came to Shindou 's class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Before you move on to the new chapter, guess who the new kid is. Leave your guesses in the comment, or don't bother cause it's pretty obvious who it is. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kid

**Ohayo minna, I've got chapter 2 ready, I would have uploaded sooner but I'm lazy. Also I'm sick, and keep getting distracted. I'll try better next time. Tomorrow on Christmas Eve I'll have a story. And now without further ado chapter 2. Who ever was the one who wanted this to be TakuTen, sorry. But to make up for it I will make one for you. It might not be good because, TakuTen is not something I ever thought of trying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma eleven **

* * *

><p>"Class we have a new student," Mrs. Akemi announced, suddenly the room fell silent as a pink haired boy… or was it a girl, they couldn't tell. " Please introduce yourself," she asked kindly.<p>

"My name is Kirino Ranmaru. Just so you know I'm a boy, so you don't think I'm a girl like other people." He said this so calm it was kinda creepy. His azure eyes staring emotionlessly into the souls of every student.

"Nice to meet you Kirino, you may take a seat next to Katsarou," she said pointing at the black haired boy. Kirino simply thanked her and took his seat.

It was after school, Shindou knew he should hurry home so he wouldn't get more bruises. The bruise on his side was almost gone, but now a bruise on his back was appearing. The bruise on his leg from a couple days ago was now swelling up. But something wouldn't let him run out just yet. He slowly got his things and overheard Katsarou talking to Ayame Gorou, another boy in hi gang.

" Hey that new kid, he's weird. And he wears a ponytail like a girl, he looks stupid. Maybe he is a girl," they both started to giggle at the thought.

Shindou for some reason felt like he should stick up for the boy." Katsarou, Ayame that's not funny. You know very well he's a boy."

"Oh really, and who asked you crybaby," Shindou just turned and left. He left a shocked Katsarou behind with a confused Ayame. Shindou could feel Katsarou 's glare. He really did ask for it this time huh.

Shindou had stopped coming to the park to do his homework a long time ago, but he subconsciously led himself to the bench where he used to always sit. 'Might as well stay for a while' Shindou thought. He finally finished, but it took him two hours since he kept looking around, like he was being watched. Nobody came so Shindou let his guard down, little did he know that was what his enemies wanted. Shindou was peacefully reading a book when something hit him. He looked around… nothing. Then something else hit him, only harder. Shindou became nervous, so he decided to go home. Which is what he should have done in the first place.

"Shindou-kun, where are you going so soon," asked an evil voice.

When he looked up he saw Katsarou and his gang, and a bunch of other kids from his class. " What's going on?" he was confused, why was everyone here.

"Oh come now Shindou, don't you remember the fight you asked for?" What fight Shindou asked. " Baka when you were being a smart alec. You told me that the new kid looked like a boy, even though I said he did. Nobody defies me! The great Nori! Ruler of second grade! Tsch, think you can outshine me?!" he yelled with a smirk crawling on his face.

" Oh… I didn't mean anything like that. I'm sorry I-" he was cut of.

It was Haruto, everyone knew she had a crush on Katsarou(except Katsarou) " Shut up you stupid baby. Apologizing won't get you anything," she smugly smirked at a surprised Shindou.

" B-but…" Katsarou lifted his fist and punched Shindou right in the face, sending the brunette falling in the ground. His lip had a huge cut on it. He started to cry, not because of the pain because he was alone. He had no friends, he felt empty like there was no point in living. " I o-only… wan-wa...wanted to state m-my opinion," he said between sobs.

"Nobody cares about your goddamn opinions," Nori yelled slapping Shindou in the face. Nobody had ever seen him lose control like this. Maybe because he was always in control of everyone else. His anger was unleashed he punched Shindou in the face once more, then again and again. The kids started to back away, they were scared. Then he started pulling at Snidou 's hair, but Shindou took all the hits, he restrained from crying out in agony but he couldn't keep his screams in. Katsarou then started to kick Shindou in the face, anywhere that would hurt. " Nobody defies me!" he yelled once more. Shindou found that he was unable to breath, then realized that Katsarou 's hands were wrapped around his throat.

Shindou tried to speak, but Katsarou wouldn't allow him to breath in the slightest bit of air. He couldn't even cry anymore. Black spots started to appear in his vision.

Kirino was doing his homework on the far end of the park, then he heard a lot of commotion, mostly yelling and screaming. Once he finished up his homework he went to see what was so interesting that his whole class seemed to be there. He pushed his way through the crowd, what he saw shocked him, though he didn't show it. He somehow felt the urge to stop what was happening before him. " STOP NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked at him in shock. He marched up to Katsarou who only smirked turning back to choking Shindou. "Stop or you'll regret it," he warned.

"Ha what can a girl do to me?" Katsarou said teasingly.

"That's it!" Kirino lunged at Nori sending him flying. Within seconds Kirino had both Katsarou 's hand twisted behind his back, and his foot planted firmly on the jet black haired boy's back providing no escape.

Katsarou gave a painful laugh and said " I never knew girls could fight, but I won't loose."

This only enraged the pinknett further, so he twisted Katsarou 's arms so much they were almost at breaking point. Nori let out an ear piercing scream, that was when Shindou realized he was no longer being choked.

He slowly managed to sit up. Then he saw Kirino and Nori fighting. Okay maybe that was an over exaggeration, the truth is Kirino was beating the crap out of Nori. Shindou smiled, but decided Nori had enough punishment for one day. That should last Nori a year or at least a couple of months. " Kirino please stop," Shindou asked a bit scared, he never thought of him as ….. violent.

Kirino usually didn't stop when someone asked him to, he stopped when he wanted to but for some reason, the sound of Shindou 's voice made him stop. He let go of Katsarou who fell to the ground. He was about to give him one last sharp kick.

"Kirino!" Shindou yelled sternly.

"Fine," he gave Katsarou a glare instead " But you better watch out. Next time you won't be so lucky." He noticed all the other kids staring; he hated the attention. " WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT. GO HOME!" They all flinched at his loud voice and ran of.

" Thanks," Shindou was still a bit scared.

"No problem," Kirino said sensing Shindou 's fear. " Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Hai that would be great." Suddenly Kirino crouched down, leaving Shindou confused. " Kirino…"

"Get on you can't walk in that condition," true Shindou could barely stand, so he did as the taller boy said. "Now point me in the direction of your house." Shindou rather enjoyed the ride, and Kirino was incredibly fast with extra weight on him. He was kinda disappointed when the ride came to an end. When his mom opened the door she started to cry. She slowly took Shindou off Kirino. Shindou who was completely confused on why the hell his mom was crying.

When he saw Kirino leaving he was sad, "Kirino-san, see you in school!"

Kirino looked a bit surprised by this. He had never really had a friend before. "Hai, see you. But get some rest first." he called back with a smile and ran off.

"Takuto what happened?" his mom asked.

" Shindou smiled, not knowing that in this situation no normal person would be smiling. " The best thing EVER!" he yelled pumping his fist in the air. Not knowing his mom was scared. In her mind she tried to remember where she put the list of good psychiatrists she saw the other day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Review for your support.<strong>

**Once more Gomen to whoever wanted TakuTen I'll try my best. I just can't imagine them together. I will try no matter what.**

Mi-Chan Out


	3. Chapter 3: Freinds and Bruises

**I'm so sorry for not updating this for so long. I wanted to, but as I said before, I'm lazy. I already knew what the 3rd chapter would be like even before I posted the first chapter, I don't know what overcame me. Gomen, I decided to finally put up the 3rd chapter for bruises, I hope you like it. Warning, violence.**

* * *

><p>Shindou had stayed home for a few days, but he wanted to go to school. The whole time he was home he was bored and lazily sprawled his body on his bed thinking of how he could escape his boredom. A certain pink haired boy kept popping into Shindou's head. His parents always came to check on him, and always wore worried faces. Shindou didn't know why though. Whenever they asked what happened, he always said it was the best day of his life. When they asked who beat him up he only tilted his head as if confused.<p>

Today was his 5th day at home, and his mom came to check on him. "Shindou I'll ask you once more, what happened?"

"Ka-san I told you, I had fun that day." Shindou sighed, he thought his mom was going deaf.

His mother burst into tears kneeling in front of her son, "Please Shindou who did this to you?" she dragged him into a hug. "Was it that boy who brought you home, he told you to not say anything, didn't he?" his mom said as her sadness turned to anger.

Shindou shook his head "No he's my friend, he was the one who saved me from getting killed," the little boy said casually.

"Killed?" his mom asked, Shindou nodded. "You almost got k-killed?" Shindou nodded again. "Darling get the limo!" She yelled for her husband. "Shindou were going to go somewhere special, so go get ready."

"Hai." Shindou ran he put on a blue sweater over some shorts. Then he put on his black tennis shoes.

The drive was long, and Shindou kept asking where they were going, but he got no answer. So he just guessed the possible places they could be going to.

When the limo stopped they were in front of a huge building. Shindou saw the name in front of the building, he didn't' know what a mental hospital was, but he hated hospitals. He looked at his mother with a face filled with horror, she just smiled and led him inside.

When Shindou went in his parents went to the front desk he wandered off into the waiting room. To his surprise he saw a certain pink haired boy staring into space at the far end of the room. Then Shindou remembered the fight Kirino got into, a wave of fear washed over him. Then again Kirino did save him, so he was a good guy, right? Shindou walked over to Kirino, but the boy was still of to space. "Earth to Kirino," he said waving his hand infront of his friends face.

"Hmm," Kirino said as he snapped out of it. "Eh! Shindou what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. My parents have been acting weird, and now they brought me here. To tell the truth I hate hospitals. I don't even know what a mental hospital is." Shindou took a seat next to Krino.

"Well, a mental hospital is different, here you go to a psychiatrist. Only people with mental- I mean brain problems, or emotional problems come here." Shindou tilted his head at Kirino's explanation. "Oh, a psychiatrist is the person who helps the people who come here, they are kinda like a doctor," Kirino noticed Shindou's eyes widen at the word doctor. "But, they don't give shots, they only talk to you." He added that quickly so his companion wouldn't freak out.

"Oh, that explains alot. Why are you here, you seem fine to me."

"Anger issues, I get angry easily." Shindou didn't think Kirino got angry so easily. Kirino knew what Shindou was thinking. "You know how I beat up Katsarou." Shindou nodded. "Well after he insulted me I started to beat him up. A person with normal anger, would either brush it off, or ignore it." Shindou seemed to understand, "So I come for anger management, to control my anger. Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's because of what I said about the fight." Now it was Kirino's turn to tilt his head. "I said it was the best day of my life."

Kirino stared at the brunnette for a while. "How is getting almost killed fun? Am I missing something here, so please explain to me."

"Well if it weren't for that incident I wouldn't have been saved by you. Then we wouldn't have become friends, you're the first friend. We are friends right?" Kirino didn't answer, Shindou was afraid Kirino didn't want to be his friend. "Right?" Still Kirino kept silent.

Shindou was about to cry but Kirino put his hand on his shoulder. When Shindou looked up Kirino was smiling down at him. "Of course we're friends, I've never had a friend before either. So don't expect too much from me, I'm new to this _friend_ concept. Usually most people were afraid of me." He started to laugh and Shindou joined in.

"Shindou, is this your friend, that you keep talking about." Shindou nodded. "Looks like you two have more in common than you think," though the two kids didn't know she meant the fact that they both go to a mental hospital. "What's your name?"

"Kirino Ranmaru," he said as he bowed.

"Rany who is this," a woman with pink flowing hair came into the conversation."

"Ka-san this is my friend Shindou, and that's his mom."

"Oh you finally made a friend." Then their moms struck up a conversation.

"Kirino what's going in school?"

"Well everyone is pretty much afraid of me, not that that's new. Especially Katsarou, he's even going to counseling. He's been really jumpy lately, everything scares him. They try to figure out what happened to him, he won't tell. Alot of people are going to counseling actually. So the class is empty a lot.

"Oh, sound interesting. I never thought I'd see, well in this case hear, the day the mights Katsarou Nori would become a wus," They laughed and talked together, until for a while. Soon both boys were called at the same time to different rooms.

On Shindou's way home, he thought about his time at the mental hospital. He found the psychiatrist extremely annoying. She kept asking the same questions, and never seemed to get the ones she wanted.

* * *

><p>The next school day Shindou was allowed to go, he was so excited. No more boredom, and no more of his parents constant nagging. When he walked into his classroom, the atmosphere was dark. He received a few dirty glares from students, but nether the less he didn't care. School went well that is until recess. But let's start at lunch first. So Shindou was looking for a table to sit at, but was too scared to sit with the other second graders. He noticed that at the far end of the lunch room Kirino sat alone.<p>

"Mind if I sit?" He asked his just glared at him a bit. "I'll take that as a yes," he said with a giggle. Kirino rolled his eyes at his friend.

When Shindou sat down the whole second grade was staring at them. Katsarou was plotting revenge.

"Shindou you go ahead, I'll meet you outside in a minute," Kirino told his jumpy friend.

"Hai," Shindou said then skipped away. He was so happy, that day really was the best day of his life. When he was outside he sat under a tree. He was busy waiting for Kirino's return so he didn't notice Katsarou and his gang heading this way.

"Hey cry baby." Katsarou was now in front of Shindou, his gang blocked of any means of escape. "I owe you one."

"One what," Shindou was trembling, he felt as if his feet would turn to jelly any moment now.

"One of these," Katsarou balled his hand into a fist, and punched Shindou right in the face. Shindou fell down, and just stared up at Katsarou, like he was confused. "Hey why aren't you crying."

"There is no reason to cry," Shindou answered calmly.

"What do you mean?" Katsarou was getting angrier by the minute. He pushed his foot onto Shindou's chest slamming the other boy onto the ground. Shindou only winced in pain, but didn't cry. "Why aren't you crying? So you've become tougher huh, then I'll just have to hit harder," he kicked Shindou in the stomach, but still Shindou didn't cry. Katsarou was getting really pissed, "Don't piss me off, or nobody's here to save you now. All you have to do is cry and _maybe_ I'll let you go." He kicked Shindou in the back, on his spine, there was a cracking sound. Katsarou's gang backed away. Katsarou walked around Shindou and stood in front of him, Shindou looked him straight in the eye with an obvious scowl. "Don't give me that face." A smirk smirk was plastered on Katsarou's face, he kicked Shindou in the face. Shindou's nose started to bleed, black spots appeared in his vision. While Katsarou was busy beating up Shindou, the rest of his class started to surround the fight scene. Ayame Gorou(remember him) went to go look for help. The first person he saw was Kirino, but the other boy was so far away. He ran as fast as he could.

Kirino had just finished whatever he had to do, and went outside, the first thing he saw was Ayame running towards him waving his hands wildly. Since he was part of Katsarou's gang he gave Ayame the evil eye. "What do you want?"

"I know you don't trust me, but I need you're help-" Kirino was about to walk away, he needed to think fast. "I need you to save Shindou, Katsarou is hurting him again!" Kirino turned around suddenly.

"Where are they?" His fists were already in fists ready to beat anyone up.

"Hai, follow me," Katsarou led Kirino to the place. Katsarou was still too busy to notice Kirino, or the students who cleared a path for the pink haired boy. Shindou lay half conscious on the floor, he saw Kirino, and reached his hand out towards the other boy. Katsarou noticed, and turned around.

"Hmm, I didn't think you'd show up," a sly smile crept across Katsarou's face. He turned to Shindou. "Shindou won't last long, maybe I should finish him off," he slipped a knife out of his pocket and held it to Shindou's wrist.

"Kirino help!" Shindou screamed, with teary eyes. He wanted to stay strong, but he was scared. He was barely hanging on to consciousness. Kirino was started to walk towards Katsarou.

"One more step, and I'll end his life." Kirino froze. He didn't want Shindou to get hurt, but he wasn't sure if Katsarou would hurt even if he stayed back. Shindou stared at Kirino, with pleading eyes. The brunette mouthed the words help, just before he lost consciousness. Kirino's bangs covered his eyes, he was shaking, not with anger but with fear.

"Oh looks like the cry baby is out cold, it won't be much fun if he won't suffer. I guess you'll have to do." Katsarou walked over to Kirino holding a knife up to the pinknette's throat. Kirino took this chance and drove his elbow into Nori's jaw. "Bastard!" he yelled at Kirino as he got up. He ran towards Kirino surprisingly fast. Kirino saw a teachers with frantic faces running towards the fight scene. If he got caught fighting he could be suspended. He promised his mother the boy would behave this time, and he didn't want Shindou to be alone when he returned to school. Kirino made a split second decision and took the hit. It was surprisingly hard, and knocked him to the ground, but it was worth it. The teachers made it close enough to the fight scene in time to see Katsarou hit Kirino. Once Kirino got hit, he started to cry as loud as possible. Katsarou was about to punch Kirino again but the crying shocked him. Lucky for Kirino he was a good actor, nobody suspected those were fake tears. When the teachers arrived one of them picked up Kirino in her arms to try and comfort him. The others grabbed Katsarou and dragged him away after confiscating the knife. The other teacher picked Shindou's unmoving body.

"Children continue having recess till this is sorted," a teacher ordered, she put down Kirino and ran after the other teachers. Kirino watched as the teachers disappeared into the school building. The students watched him. They never thought Kirino would ever cry.

Kirino turned toward the crowd with an evil smile on his face. "Fool," he said coldly. "He actually thought he could defeat me, when in the end his own plan backfired on him," he chuckled at the remembrance. "What are you all looking at?" He tilted his head cutely, playing innocent.

"Weren't you crying a second ago? You look as if you weren't." Ayame said. The other students nodded.

"Oh, because I wasn't crying. Those tears were fake. If I was caught fighting I would be suspended or expelled. So I took the hit, and fake cried." He said as a matter of factly.

"Eh, really!" Ayame was shocked, they looked so real. A wave of guilt washed over him. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble we've caused you," he said bowing down. "It's just that Katsarou is so scary, so we just follow what he wants us to do. Please forgive us."

""Un!" The other kids yelled in unison, they were bowing too.

Kirino sweatdropped at this, he let out a sigh. "There's no need to bow, since you were doing this against you will… I forgive you. Just stop bowing I'm not a king. I'm the same as all of you."

"Arigato Kirino-san!" they all said in unison. Kirino sweatdropped again, _Now they're calling me with -san at the end of my name_, he thought. He smiled a genuine smile, he had a feeling things would be going well after this. For once he actually found a school he could go to peacefully, and fit in. All the kids sat down with Kirino under a tree, they talked until the teacher came to call them in. All through out class all Kirino could think about was Shindou. Kirino's cuts were taken care of, but what about Shindou.

After class Kirino ran to the infirmary, Shindou was still out cold. Kirino pulled a chair to the side of the brunette's bed, he held Shindou's had in his own. He started to cry, for real this time, he mumbled silent apologies through his tears. He kept crying until he felt a warm hand on his cheek. He looked up and saw Shindou with a weak but true smile on his face. Shindou's hand was on his cheek, gently caressing it.

"Ranmaru don't cry, I'm okay. I swear." Shindou petted Kirino on the head.

"But I couldn't protect you," Kirino squeezed Shindou's hand. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize, the important thing is that you came and helped. Just promise me one thing," Kirino looked up staring Shindou right in the eye. "You'll always stay by my side."

"Of course, I will. Just promise me one thing," Kirino started.

"What?"

"You'll stop getting hurt so often. I'll get a headache from worrying too much."

"Hai," Shindou started to laugh a bit. Kirino was thrown off a bit, but joined in.

Soon the boys fell asleep. Kirino lay his head on the side of the bed, Shindou's hand still in his. When both their parents arrived, Shindou's mom was crying, Shindou's dad comforted his wife. Kirino's mom just looked on worriedly. Kirino's father stood behind his mother with both hands on her shoulder. "Aye, they both look cute like that," Kirino's mom spoke up. Kirino's face was tear stained, he was still holding on to Shindou. Shindou was peacefully with a small smile on his face.

"They do, don't they. I'm just happy Shindou has a friend now." Shindou's mother had now stopped crying. All the parents looked at the cute scene happily, and started to chuckle at how adorable it was. The sleepy boys woke up, and sleepily looked around the room confused, which made the parents laugh harder. The two boy exchanged worried and confused faces, not sure what was so funny. Thier parents were acting strange. They shrugged their shoulders and just stared on at the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen for being late again. I hope you liked it, I liked it. But I feel it's a bit rushed, what do you think. I'm so evi. Two chapters in a row Shindou gets beat up. Don't worry, he won't be getting beat up every chapter. The next victim is Kirino.<strong>

**Kirino: Shindou don't you think she's acting weird?**

**Shindou: No that's natural. She was born weird.**

**Kirino: Why is she picking on us?**

**Shindou:I dunno.**

**Kirino & Shindou: Mi-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Katsarou: Me and Ayame, are Mi-chan's OCs. Don't worry I shall return. **

**Ayame: Mi-chan will post soon. She is working on a really long one-shot, so that's one reason she hasn't posted. She is thinking of making it into chapters. She will try to post chapter one of Tail Whips & Fang Marks soon. If you don't know what Tail Whips & Fag marks is, it's a story where Kirino is a vampire and Tsurugi is a merman. **

**Mi-chan: Other InaGo cast characters will show up in later chapters. I might put some slight Kyouten. Tell me what you think.**

**All: Please Review, it would be much appreciated.**

**Mi-chan: Mi-chan Out!**


End file.
